


Devil Trigger Status: Pulled

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: ANONYMOUS ASKED → Dante fucking Nero in his devil trigger, slamming his knot in and out of Nero while Nero screams out in pleasure. Cum inflation, clawing, blood from wounds, anything else ;))))





	Devil Trigger Status: Pulled

Insanely hot! Nero screaming and squirming in Dante’s true arms, clinging to tough, chitinous plates as his poor boypussy is knot-fucked harder than he ever thought was possible! Claws run down his body as his demonic arm locks with Dante’s and the stench of his own blood drives him mad. Dante seems to think so as well. His knot is  _huge_ and grows the more he pulls Nero’s ass apart. What started as a fist-sized bulb turns his ass into a slack gash and pulls his guts out with it, but now… now, it’s getting bigger.  
  
It takes effort to press it into Nero’s body and leaves the lad braying in pain and obscene pleasure. His prolapsed hole wraps around Dante’s glowing, thrumming knot and when it catches on the way out, he sobs hopelessly.  
  
That’s Dante’s cue to shallow-fuck him senseless.  
  
The last few inches of his cock left are more than enough to melt Nero’s mind with a brutish knot grinding his prostate stupid until he came in spurts that were almost  _painful._ Meanwhile, Dante digs his claws into Nero’s shoulders and reams him stupid, draining his brain and seminal fluid away beneath his superior bulk; Nero is weak, making pathetic noises of pleasure and agony that spur Dante on. His knot is the size of both of his fists balled together and well and truly wedged inside Nero, ensuring that they will be tied for a long time.  
  
It’s for the best, really. Dante’s cock erupts with a burning overload of cum that pulses into Nero’s beaten guts and doesn’t seem to stop. He snarls and bites into the side of his neck, marking him deeply enough that there won’t be any hiding it and keeps his hold as he breathes heavy and deep. Nero wails as his stomach bloats and fluid forces its way through his intestines, rounding his belly with so much cum that he appears a few months pregnant. Four months. Five months. Six months. Seven months. Eight months. Due. Overdue.  
  
He has to support it with his hands as his skin stretches painfully, his body warped to accommodate Dante… until he finally stops, lets go of the youth’s neck and wraps his arms around him, a low growl rumbling from his chest.  
  
“What… what the  _fuck_?” Nero barks, arms wrapped around his screaming stomach as the post-orgasmic euphoria fades and pain crashes in all over his body.  
  
Dante flops to the ground, dragging Nero with him. They lay on their sides, panting and joined as Dante’s flesh returns to its human softness and his face comes back. He tries to link his legs with Nero’s, but he’s having none of it.  
  
“No use bein’ in a strop, kid, we’re gonna be here a while.”  
  
Nero huffs through his nose, then reluctantly gives Dante a leg.  
  
“I’m not going to walk or shit right for a week, am I?”  
  
“… don’t think about it too hard, eh?”


End file.
